Valentine's Proposal
by Alois21
Summary: AU Love comes in unexpected ways. When it comes knocking at your door, don't disregard it. When it comes ringing at your phone, don't ignore it. When both happened to me on Valentine's, I never expected Adonis to literally propose to me. On the phone. NxM


**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Me: So….after I read "Prank call proposal" by Vione (you HAVE to read it!), I was suddenly inspired to write one of my own. So, please enjoy. If you believe that this is all-too-cliché, then please ask yourself why on earth did you read this in the firs place. Enjoy!  
**

**Tsubasa: …forgive the usage of…inappropriate language here. **

**Me: Teehee. I wanted to try out something new; I decided to be a more bold with my writing this time. ^_^ **

**

* * *

**It was a happy Saturday morning, with birds chirping about and all, the leaves and flowers dancing as the breeze caressed them, the azure world atop couldn't have been more perfect, and the cool weather accentuated it perfectly. And yet, there wasn't much to be done. Summer vacation was not to end in two-and-a-half months, yet the activities seemed to have already bustled and flown away, leaving us with nothing but a pair of tarnished tarot cards, a couple of broken pieces from a chess set, and our once-unfathomable-minds that are now being slowly eaten away by boredom.

As I sat on the floor, my abhorrence for the lack of activity gnawed out my sanity and fueled up my limbs, had me standing up, and was suddenly on top of my study table, furiously gripping my entry for a novel-writing contest. It was after a few more minutes that I realized what I had done to the precious paper and carefully straightened it out. I kept it in a folder and placed that folder on the shelf that was hanging right on top of me.

My friends must have thought I lost it; I did too. So there I was, in all my 17-year-old glory, bored the 2012 out of my mind, and standing up on my study table, nearly crushing my 1000-dollar-laptop in the process of climbing up on said table. The teenagers who gathered in my house had worn no emotion on their faces except utter confusion and the traditional what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you expression. I did everything in my willpower not to kick the living daylights out of my buddy, Koko, when I saw him taking out his camera.

"Put that away, Yome" I threatened and glared at him. He didn't seem to mind though, but he still stowed his camera away. He might not have feared me at all, but he _must_ have been scared shitless about the possibility of his camera being shredded to pieces after a failed experiment on finding out if you, putting a digicam in a paper shredder would provide you with the same result as to a paper being processed in the same machine. If you get my point. Apparently, Koko does and he must have tried it (the whole digicam and shredder part) before because he paled as he hid his camera from my peripheral vision. I smiled satisfactorily over my little feat and did a mentally-retarded-mental version of the robot dance. Thank god for the lack of human ability to read people's mind.

"Chill, Mikan, and get down from there" he said. Albeit I knew the chicken-shit was scared shitless, he still had that freaking grin of his on his face. On most sunny occasions, I hold my distorted Barbie doll in my hands, throw it away after realizing I had a phobia of dolls, and quietly reckon if Koko had had some sort of plastic surgery—or had himself Barbie-fied—that etched a grin on his face permanently. For Pete's sake, the guy is crying with a smile on! Who does that!? The only time I saw Koko loose that goddamn smile of his was when we were 5 and when he lost his precious blankie. But jeez, people, that was 12 years ago.

"I WON'T!" I suddenly screeched. So maybe I was really loosing it after all. "I'M BORED THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND AND I MIGHT JUST EAT SOMEONE IF I DON'T GET ANY HERSHEY'S ANY TIME SOON!" my outburst was random. But then again, that happens to any person who looses their sanity because there is nothing else left to do.

"Mikan, I will kill you if you don't get down from there"

"Yes ma'am" and so with those, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve words, I hopped off my study table (careful not to knock my laptop off) and sat timidly by my previous position at the floor. My best friend, Hotaru, who was also the one who threatened me, nodded satisfactorily and proceeded into typing some things in her laptop. After a while, she fished for her cell phone, dialed a number, and handed it to me.

"Talk" she commanded fiercely. Naturally, I shook and eyed all my other friends. There was Anna and Nonoko Ogasawara, the fraternal twins, who gave me their thumbs-up of "encouragement". Their boyfriends Kitsuneme Yome (Koko's twin) and Yuu Tobita respectively, smiled at me but said nothing. Sumire Shouda and Kokoroyomi Yome, the couple, grinned (Koko) and huffed (Sumire a.k.a. Permy).

"Uhm…hello…?" I said uneasily. With shaky hands, I held the violet phone and placed it by my ear.

"Imai? Why did you call me right now? You know damn well I'm busy" it was a masculine voice. Crap, I didn't know who it was. Dear Kami, help me! What if it was some sort of mafia leader who had the ability to track me down!? Or worse! What if it was some sort of mafia leader, working for an obsessed soon-to-be-successor-of-a-certain-top-notch-detective who loves chocolates, and has a notebook that can kill with them!? HOLY CRAP IF IT'S MELLO, I'LL LET HIM DO WHAT HE WANTS WITH ME!!!, "Who the hell is Mello!?"

"Crap…did I say that aloud?"

"Every part, idiot. Anyway, who are you?"

"Why not ask your girlfriend that?"

"What girlfriend?"

"Hotaru, _duh_"

"Imai is my cousin"

"Oh…" stupid.

"Who are you?"

"I am Alice…" my friends—except Hotaru—snickered.

"Alice? Alice in Wonderland?"

"No shit, Sherlock"

"Fuck my ass, lunatic" gladly.

"Why don't you hang up now, Mr. Shit Sherlock?" Koko and Kitsuneme doubled on the floor, laughing their asses off.

"Why won't _you _hang up now?" smart aleck.

"Touché" I paused for a while, unsure of what to say next. He didn't seem to mind the silence either, because for one, he did not hang up on me. He must have been expecting some sort of reply—or reaction, even—from me because he patiently awaited, "Well…"

"Well what?" I was right.

"Why aren't you hanging up?"

"You want me to?" this guy plays his card well. Damn him.

"Just curious; why aren't you hanging up yet?"

"Because you interest me" I nearly choked on my saliva. No, actually, I _did _choke on my saliva, causing me to waste some precious enzymes, after I had to cough it out. This caused the people around me to demand—in hushed pleas—that I press the certain button to allow them to hear our conversation. Apparently, it was called the "loud speaker".

"Excuse me!?" by now, I was inches away from pressing the loud speaker button.

"Don't you dare press the loud speaker, woman" he threatened. Crap, is it me or does the threatening-other-people run in Hotaru's blood line?

"How do you know I was going to do that!?"

"Because I'm some sort of psycho or something… it's obvious, _duh_" he said sarcastically. Damn him!

"Ugh. How about this…what is your name?"

"You're the one who called…"

"It was Hotaru"

"You're the one who answered…"

"GODDAMMIT, JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR NAME?!?!?"

"Edward"

"Edward Cullen…? Eat shit, moron"

"Well, if you tell me your real identity, I will tell you who I really am" I huffed, realizing that this was going nowhere. Oh well, I might as well give up my name to a stranger, since he could not possibly kill me with just knowing my name, right? He needs my face too…and even if he _does _know my name, he still can't kill me even if he _has _the Shinigami eyes. Stupid otaku reverie.

"Fine…" I huffed again. "My name is Mikan, there, you happy?"

"Natsume…"

"Natsume what?"

"Give me your full name, I'll give you mine"

"You're annoying."

"So are you, hun" I could tell this guy was smirking.

"Alright fine," I decided to give up, because, like I said, he needed to know my face to kill me so—wait, there's this thing called _internet_! Agh! He might know who I am once he finds out my real name! Ugh!

"It's fine, sweetie, I won't kill you" he chuckled. Damn his guts!

"Well, my name is Sakura Mikan, happy now?"

"Hyuuga Natsume" I smiled. At least this guy was honest.

"So…now what do we talk about?"

"Listen girlie, I have an appointment right now and I'm kind of busy"

"So why don't you hang up now?"

"Like I said, I can't"

"Because I interest you, yadda, yadda, yadda." I mimicked, my voice faking a masculine tone—but failing miserably. I had a high-pitched voice for crying out loud! "Get a grip, old fart"

"What makes you think I'm an old fart?'

"Because you said you have an appointment; with that in mind, one could come to the conclusion that you must be running a business, in all your white-haired glory"

"What if I told you Adonis and Narcissus are my twin brothers?" I could tell he was smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, fuck-tard" I snarled. He chuckled and I had to commit that wonderful sound to memory. Not. I didn't even know that guy yet I suddenly found his voice one of the most wonderful sounds I could possibly hear in all my years of entity here on earth. Ahem.

"Psychotic woman. But anyway, you're wrong about me being old"

"Kiss my ass, moron!"

"Gladly"

"Pervert"

"Idiot"

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"_That_"

"Dazzling you?"

"Yes—I mean no! No! No, you do _not _dazzle me! In your friggin' dreams, pervert!"

"I am not a pervert"

"Yeah, and I kissed a girl"

"What are you a lesbian?"

"NO! I have a boyfriend, damn it!"

"Oh…" suddenly, everything seemed bitter. The sunny world's sun suddenly hid behind the clouds, to be obscured there for god-knows-how-long. I stiffened when his voice suddenly had an icy edge to it. I couldn't even say anything. Nothing was processing in my mind right now; should I tease him? Should I say sorry? Should I tell him that was a joke? Wait, why was he mad in the first place? He didn't even know me, goddamn it! He's got some nerve to be jealous.

"Wait, why are you mad all of a sudden?" I tried to laugh uneasily.

"No apparent reason. Hey, I've got a proposal"

"Okay…" I trailed off awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say.

"Would you be my girlfriend" I choked on my saliva. Again.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!?" I shrieked. My friends were eyeing my curiously again. I bet they were on the verge of wetting their pants because this conversation was getting damn interesting.

"What? You heard me. Be my girlfriend or else, I'll have the Feds after you"

"But why me?!"

"No particular reason. So, we'll you take it or not?"

"How do I know you're not some bald, fat old guy who is spending the rest of his free time masturbating and watching some porn movies!?" Koko and Kitsuneme doubled in laughter (again), Yuu blushed, Anna and Nonoko giggled, Sumire and Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well for one, you sure know how to insult a guy's ego. Back to the topic woman, be my girlfriend?"

"Uhm…"

"C'mon, it's not like I'm gonna eat you or anything"

"Well…"

He sighed, "Do you or do you not have a boyfriend?"

"I don't…" see where this was going.

"Are you or are you not interested in someone already?"

"Hmmm…I guess I don't have a crush for now…" I said honestly.

"So will you or will you not be my girlfriend?" you know, he actually makes sense.

"Ugh. You're annoying. But okay. I'll do it. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. How will this…work?"

"Trust me, it will. From this moment on, you are now my girlfriend"

"Nice one, Mr. Romantic" note the sarcasm?

"Shut up, woman, trust me, I'm way better than all those guys out there"

"Egoist"

"I know, right?" jerk.

"But…why me?" I asked again. He was silent for a while; it seemed as if he was pondering as well. It took him a few more minutes before he replied a very elusive one,

"Nothing, hey listen, I gotta go now, babe" what a nice reply.

"Sure…?" I replied uneasily. Thirty minutes of talking to this guy and he hits on me. Not just that, he's now my boyfriend. The world is so magical, isn't it? Not. Can't he have any shame at all? Yes, I said _can't_, because I have long established that this guy doesn't have any shame. At. All. Who knows where I derived that conclusion from. Maybe I really _am _losing it. Crap.

"Good. Can I get your number?" well I already gave him my name anyway. Plus, he _is _my _boyfriend_.Besides, it's not like my parents could read text messages coming from him when they're in Europe and I'm in Japan. That's right folks. I'm 17, living alone, living the life, here in Japan as a law student (I got accelerated to college. Hooray!)

"Uhm, sure…I guess…it's not like you're going to rat me out on the Feds, right? Anyway, it's….xxxxxxxxxxx. Did you get it?" he repeated my number and I confirmed it. "Hey! What's yours? It's unfair you only get to have my number! Who knows what sort of shit you'd do to me"

"Trust me, I won't do anything to you, princess. Listen, I'll be back after an hour to surprise you. Love ya!" he hang up. It took me less than half a minute to process the events that had just transpired. After my short recap, I instantly felt the fire of youth fueling my every action.

"HOTARU, YOU MEANIE!?? WHO WAS THAT GUY!?!?" I whined loudly.

"My cousin" she shrugged, nonchalantly. Nothing else was spoken afterwards about the enigmatic "cousin" of hers. For two ours, we chatted and did nothing but eat and complain about the lack of activities to do. It was around 1 pm when they left my house, claiming they still had something to do (I envy them) regarding their school that was not around the corner yet. I bid them goodbye and realized I had nothing more to do, so my mind, in an attempt to keep itself together, began recalling the events of this morning.

So this Natsume guy (my boyfriend) said he was going to call me after an hour. It's already two hours after he said that, but still no traces of him, except for a single text saying "Luv ya" (and it kinda scared the shit outta me). So, for the lack of better thing to do—and against my demising better judgment—I skipped off to my bedroom, opened up my orange-and-black-obviously-Naruto-inspired-laptop, and quickly clicked the Internet Explorer icon. I had to type in "Google" in the address bar since my homepage was Yahoo!. I opened up a brand new tab and clicked 'Facebook' that was conveniently displayed in my Yahoo! Homepage. It was after 2 minutes when FB fully loaded, and so did Google.

I quickly clicked the icon for Pet Society in my Facebook, left it to load, and clicked the tab for Google. I thought for moment whether or not I was still sane enough to do this, and decided that I might still have some sanity left in me. And who knows! Maybe god will take pity on me and take my life away after the hits flash before my very eyes. So with a nonchalant shrug, I typed in the letters that might just be the end of me:

_Natsume Hyuuga_.

And bam! Google gave me…HOLY MOTHER EFFING TOILET BOWL!!! HALF-_**B**_ILLION HITS!??! **(the authoress had to remove the next words because the profanities are too much for FanFiction to censor)**. WHO GETS _THAT _FAMOUS WITHOUT ME KNOWING!? I WATCH TV, DAMMIT!

Sure I've seen better. I mean, type in Taylor Swift and your computer might just crash down because of too much hits but, c'mon! This guy was different. I clicked the first hit: Wikipedia. This guy even has a wiki account. He's freaking me out. Ahem. So this is how he's Wikipedia page goes.

_Natsume Daniel _(shit! He's foreign!?) _Hyuuga is the Japanese-French _(Oh my god, he is!) _national who is current CEO of the Hyuuga Incorporated _(O.o)_. _

Holy shit! I'm only at the beginning yet I'm nearly pissing my pants.

For the next 30 minutes or so—without said guy calling, mind you—I've done nothing but scroll down and take in information too much for my 17-year-old-not-so-prodigical-mind to handle. So he was born on November 27, eh? If we were born on the same year, I would have been older than him, given the fact that I was born on January 1. But apparently, we're not. He's…_just 5 years older than me!?_

Crap, this guy is _a-w-e-s-o-m-e_. I mean, he's 22 (_just _22 for Pete's sake!), he already runs his family company (him having a family company alone is awesome!), which, mind you, is the biggest electronics company in the world. They also partnered, thanks to him, with the biggest sales marketing thingy company (or something like that), Nogi Co. Aside from that, this guy graduated _Summa Cum Laude _in Harvard! ZOMFG! Could you freaking believe that!? PLUS! He graduated college at 19! After graduating, he was immediately hired to run his company. Fuck, I pissed my pants.

He is also an American super model!?? OMFG!!!!! So he looks like this, huh? Well, I wouldn't doubt him being a model, but for Pete's sake (I seem to be saying that a lot) he already runs his own company! How can he do that? He has nice features though (understatement). He has sleek black hair, crimson eyes (he's not even albino! And albinos only have _pink _eyes! How can he have those? They must be contacts!), and a body to die for. Unblemished face, unharmed skin, and, a body to die for. And did I mention he has a body to die for? No? Well, he has a body to die for. Ahem.

And did I also— _ding dong_! What the heck? That was the doorbell just now. Who could that be? I set my laptop aside and skipped downstairs. Did I mention I was only clad in my oversized Mello (MELLO MY LOVE!) and Near (NEAR-BABES!) t-shirt, my brother's, Tsubasa, high school jersey shorts, and nothing more? I was basically in my pajamas, but hey! Only my friends were here to witness it, right? Wrong. Imagine my surprise when I opened that door, ready to yell at whoever that was who was wasting my bonding time with Natsume (ahem!), only to find out who it was.

"Sakura Mikan?"

"Uhm…"

"Rephrase: Alice in fucking Wonderland?" he smirked.

"Obnoxious fuck-tard, Edward Hyuuga Natsume Cullen?" he smirked even further. I was right.

"I've been researching on you. But your biographies didn't include your hostility towards guests. It's freaking 100 degrees out here, in case you didn't know" wow. He researched on me! In a sense, I'm kinda…flattered. I did not just say that.

"Who invited you here in anyway?" I muttered, allowing him to step inside. He wolf-whistled and sat down on the couch. "And what gives you the right to do that?"

"No one" he smirked. "Except for the fact that I am your boyfriend" Holy shit. My boyfriend is a Greek god. Someone fucking shoot me now. He patted the sit next to him and I had to roll my eyes at that. This guy got some nerves. Nonetheless, I complied to his…err, "command", so to speak, and sat down beside him. As I studied his features, I was captivated by him instantly.

Sure he was the epitome of a Greek god, and sure he had a body to die for (did I mention that?), but there was something else about him that sort of entranced me. Okay, weird choice of words but this feeling was rather indescribable. As I scrutinized his face, a familiar feeling surged through my body, and a light bulb lit inside my head. He looked familiar. Apparently, I voiced that aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "You just look familiar, that's all. Probably because you're Hotaru's cousin…yeah, that's most likely it!" I smiled in triumph. That was my explanation; that ought to answer everything. However, something in the back of my mind was screaming that the justification was downright incorrect and everything about it just spelled out wrong.

"Hmmm…" he mused, quite amused (hehe). "Is that so?" he smirked at me.

"I don't know, dude. Suddenly, you barged into my house and now you're driving me nuts. Who are you exactly?"

"Didn't you Google me?" bam! He hit the nail square on the head.

"Uh, I did. Actually, you're too famous for my liking. What are you doing here, anyway? And how did you get my address?!"

"Relative" he said.

"Fine, so that answers one thing. But why me!?"

"Because…you" he whispered. I must have not cleaned my ears last night. Not.

"Excuse me?"

"I said…you"

"WHAT!?"

"…You"

"ARE YOU A FUCKING RETARD!? SPIT IT OUT, SHITTY BASTARD!!"

"I SAID I LIKE YOU, THERE YOU HAPPY!?"

"Oh…" well that explains every—holy!! WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!? "WHAT!?"

"Are you deaf, woman? I said I like you!"

"But…you don't even know me! I mean, we met…well, not exactly, but, we just got to know each other through a phone call! How is that possible!"

"No shit, Sherlock. I've liked you since fourth—or probably fifth—grade" he mumbled the last part so softly, I had to thank the heavens above I cleaned my ears last night.

"Since fourth…OH!!!!!" Finally! The epiphany hit me. Hooray! Oh wait. "So that's why you seemed so familiar! You're the Hyuuga heartthrob! I was only in preparatory you pedophile!" I had to laugh at that. He was the reason no guy ever approached me during a few years in my elementary. He was practically with me 24/7. I reckon he never gets detention because for one, he's grades are off the chart, and another, I believe, is because the principal was his _uncle_. Stupid family issues.

"Stupid. I was only in fourth grade" he ruffled my hair. I hate it when people did that to me! It made me feel like a kid.

"But still…"

"It's what boyfriends do" he smirked. I hate his guts.

"Ugh. And you know what good girlfriends do when their guys piss them off?"

"What?" this guy was clueless.

"Well, no one would want their balls destroyed right? So good girlfriends simply do this…"

* * *

"Mikan, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" he screamed. From the other side of the door. Oh yes. You see, when a guy gets too egotistic or too perverted for his own good, it's the time ladies act up. And that's exactly what I did.

"I already did, sweetheart" I giggled silently.

"Mikan…" shit. If he keeps saying my name like that I might loose it. "_ Mikan_" ZOMFG!!!!!!

"…" I am sweating buckets now.

"_Mikaaaaan_" I yanked the door open and pulled him in. pinning him, I locked it behind the guy.

"WHAT!?" I seethed.

"Hot for me now, are you sweetheart?" **(AN: I really didn't know how things ended up this way…sigh)**.

"Ugh. I hate you"

"I love you too"

"This is getting no where" I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. Yes, we are currently in my room. After I said those "things" or "threats" to Natsume, I dashed to my room and locked myself in. Pretty mature, right? Not.

"Hmmm…" he mused. He sat next me and said nothing. "I'm still in my business suit, you know" and you look damn hot in it.

"Humor me"

"Well, after Hotaru e-mailed me about having your number, I tried to get away from the office as fast as I could. Unfortunately, some business partners had to arrive so I had to entertain them. It took longer than necessary because we had to dawdle at a certain part" I see. "Stupid, slow bastards" he mumbled incoherently but made me giggle nonetheless. He could be such a kid at times.

"You're awfully talkative today, Hyuuga"

"Ya think? Anyway, after I talked to you, I quickly did a Google search and bam! I found your address"

"So, it wasn't because of Hotaru?"

"That woman can get me bankrupt. Do you know how much I had to pay her just to give me your number?"

"Wow" I had to giggle at that. "Why didn't you just Google me?"

"Your Facebook doesn't give away your private cell phone number, moron"

"You are one sweet guy" I muttered sarcastically.

"Mikan…" THERE HE GOES WITH THAT SOUND AGAIN! "Would you please be my girlfriend?" okay, how did it get there?"

"Huh?" smart.

"At least let me court you properly"

I should never have said yes.

* * *

"And so dear, that's why you must never touch those teddy bears" I said.

"But mommy!" the little girl on my lap whined. She clutched the hem of my shirt tightly and eyed me with puppy dog eyes I knew she inherited from me, "They are so cute! And besides, you're all grown up, you don't play with them anymore! They'll get lonely and all"

"That's not true, sweetheart. I still play with them. They're really special to mommy. Remember that Barbie doll you never want anyone to touch? Well, it's the same with me"

"Why is it so special, mommy?"

"Because your daddy gave it, that's why" I smiled.

"But daddy gives you chocolates everyday! Why can't I play with those teddy bears? And besides! Uncle Koko said that you and daddy always do _it_ every night. I don't know what _it_ is but Uncle Koko said it makes you and daddy very happy! If he makes you happy everyday, why are you still so clingy to those bears?"

_Remind me to murder Koko_. I was positive I was beet red right now. I had to swallow some saliva before I spoke to keep me from stammering. "Sweetie, the reason I can't give them to you is because you're daddy gave them to _me_. They are mine and I don't want anyone to touch them. if you want, I'll buy you something better"

"Promise?" she smiled.

"I promise" I smiled as well. It would be her birthday soon enough, anyway. "And never talk about 'it' again, got it?"

"Why? What's 'it' exactly"

"You'll know when you're old enough. As for now, I just want you to promise not to speak of 'it' again. Promise?"

"Promise"

"Good girl." I kissed her forehead.

_**That night…**_

"Hey Mikan, why did Koko come to the office with a black eye? And how come you have a swollen fist?" my husband chuckled.

"He told Nami about _it_!" I confessed. He smirked.

"Nami ought to—"

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW!"

"Yeesh woman. Forget about it. Anyway, close your eyes" albeit reluctant, I did as I was told. I heard some shuffling and some footsteps (don't forget the "shit" part), and soon enough, I felt something soft and warm against my lips. "Open your eyes"

I gasped.

"Happy anniversary"

My husband was kneeling in front of me—the I'm-about-to-propose-to-you-kneel—and was holding a teddy bear. The bear was light brown in color with a huge heart on it's tummy. It held a velvet box. He opened the box with one hand while the other pressed the bear.

_I love you_, the bear said as the box revealed a beautiful silver necklace with rubies all over it. Ruby was my favorite gem. It had always reminded me of him and his all-too-impossible-red-eyes. Afterwards, I realized that my phone was ringing. I hopped off the bed, annoyed at whoever the intruder was, and furiously spat my hello to the receiver.

"Hello to you too, Alice in fucking Wonderland" I had to giggle at that. He was wasting his cell phone load. Who cares anyway. It's his.

"Hey Edward fuck-tard Cullen. How's it going?"

"Oh I don't know. I just greeted my wife a happy anniversary and all she did was gasp. How's that?"

"Hmmm…maybe she was just shocked?"

"Beats me. She should show her appreciation in some other way" he was inching closer now. He was still in his suit but slowly, the clothes clinging to him were slowly discarded. First with his tie, then with his coat, then his button-down shirt was slowly being…unbuttoned.

"How so?" I challenged. I felt his hands slide to my shoulders, pulling the strap of my night gown down. Crap.

"Oh I don't know…" he teased, "maybe by doing _it_, hmm, Mrs. _Natsume Hyuuga?_" and that was it. Stupid Greek husband who has a body to die for.

* * *

In case you didn't know, after I gave Natsume my permission to court me, he was leaping stars. The next day, when I went to my summer job, I was surprised to see a pink teddy bear and a bouquet of pink roses in front of my locker. Attached to it was note saying "I" that was it. Nothing else was written. It went on like that for the five days of work. Each day was a different color, a different note.

_I _

_Love_

_You_

_So_

_Much_

Was the sentence I was able to form. A simple sentence like that makes me feel like throwing up when I watched it in the movies, but makes me feel like I'm in cloud 9 in reality. I was shocked on the sixth day. It was a Saturday and supposedly my day off. As I opened my eyes to start a new day, I was surprised to find a balloon (yes, that's right) hanging on top of me. There was a small note tied to the red balloon. Curious, I untied it and read it.

_Polka_.

So he still hasn't forgotten that incident? I was in first grade, he was in sixth grade, when I accidentally barged in the male bathroom, believing it was the female comfort room. After I peed, I hadn't realized my skirt was riding up my ass. Thankfully though, he was the one who entered the comfort room, only to be flashed with a free view of my polka-dotted underwear. Since then, the whole "polka dots" was a private joke between the two of us. My friends forgotten about it when we reached second grade and he head to move to the States for high school.

But enough about that.

After I turned the piece of paper, I found another note scribbled at the back. _Park, 8 am. _It was 7:30. As I followed the set of instructions, I later found out that it led back to my house. But I was no longer empty handed. I had with me a red and white teddy bear with a huge "I LOVE YOU" sign, a red and white bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates, and the whatnot to remind you that it was a Valentine's day. When I returned back home, I was greeted by the site of him, kneeling in one knee and yeah, proposing. Romantic, right?

Did I mention it was Valentine's when we exchanged our "I do"s? Yeah, Valentine's is indeed a very special day for both of us. Now, it's our 6th valentine's as husband and wife, celebrating it with our five-year-old, Nami Hyuuga; a combination of **Na**tsume and **Mi**kan. Not very creative if you ask me, but hell. And yes, a year later, I gave birth to a bouncing baby girl who looked like she was copied right off Natsume's face. She inherited everything! The only thing she got from me was her smile, and her puppy-dog-face that gives her everything she wishes for. She was even cold-hearted and conceited! But she is nice and caring and when she wants to be. See? Copied right off Natsume. She's rarely playful, mind you, but she could be as active as me when she wants to be.

So anyway, back to the topic at hand. I met this guy at preparatory, became his girlfriend at a prank call, and yadda yadda yadda. The end. And we lived happily ever after.

Sort of.

"NATSUME!!!!! FUUUUUCK!!!!!!"

Ahem. We were still…yeah, it's our anniversary. And ahem. Yeah. Well, that's enough. Happy Valentine's day, everyone!

"AAAAAAHHHHH" that was a moan.

I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!!**Me: it's 10:30 pm and I have classes tomorrow. Belated happy valentine's to everyone! I hope you guys liked this. Written during exams day. So much fun. Review please!**

* * *

**Natsume: I love the ending. **

**Me: I love it too ^_^ **

**Natsume: Review, coz I loved the ending. **

**Me: good. **


End file.
